UNA HISTORIA MAGICA
by alexapendragon
Summary: En una época donde la magia y unos seres magicos existen nace esta historia. Todo comienza con el nacimiento de una bella niña de cabellos castaños la cual sus padres los reyes de Wistica trageron al mundo.Un día el enemigo del reino conocido por el mago de la oscuridad apareció y decidió darle su regalo a la niña recien nacida su regalo no fue nada bueno ya que fue una maldicion.
1. Chapter 1

En una época donde la magia y unos seres magicos existen nace esta historia.

Todo comienza con el nacimiento de una bella niña de cabellos castaños la cual sus padres los reyes de Wistica trageron al día el enemigo del reino conocido por el mago de la oscuridad apareció y decidió darle su regalo a la niña recien nacida su regalo no fue nada bueno ya que fue una maldicion.

Según el mago de la uscuridad esa maldicion iba a crecer poco a poco durante los años produciendo problemas en la pobre niña.

Sus padres los reyes preocupados por lo que le podía pasar a su hija fueron a por el mago, acabaron con el ,o eso pensaron ellos .Como creian que todo havia acabado lo dejaron pasar.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA** SE QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR NO FUE NADA PERO ESTE YA VA A ESTAR MEJOR SI PODEIS PARAQUE YOSEPA SI OS GUSTA DEJARME UN REVIWS GRACIASSSSS ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES**

**Gakuen al ice no me pertenece**

**¿UN DIA BUENO O UN DIA MALO?**

**AL CABO DE 14 AÑOS…**

_El reino de Wistica con los años había crecido junto a los demás reinos y sus habitante,en una de las habitaciones del castillo dormía una castaña plácidamente en su cama, al cabo de un rato una mujer de unos 39 años aproximadamente entra por las puertas de la habitación y se dirige a la ventana , habré la cortinas y empieza a hablar Canturreando_

**-Buenos diasss Mikan ,es hora de levantarse hoy es un día muy especial **decia la muger abriendo la ventana y formando una sonrisa en su rostro para darse la vuelta en dirección a la castaña que se estaba despertando

**-Buenos días mama **decia incorporándose en la cama para estar sentada** -¿Que día es hoy pues? **dice sobandose los ojos mientras que su madre se dirige hacia ella,se sienta a su lado y le dice

**-Mikan ,vale que seas despistada pero olvidarte tu propio cumpleaños!** dice la madre con una cara de incredulidad

**-Jejeje se me havia pasado** dice con una sonrisa tonta

**-bueno,vistete y baja abajo que tu padre y yo tenemos una cosa para ti** dice levantandose dandole un beso y saliendo de laa habitacion,Mikan como le a dicho su madre se biste y baja cuando llega a un salon con una ventanas grandes con unas cortinas rojas, y en el medio una mesa, en la mesa estaba un hombre de unos 40 años junto a una mujer que el hombre cuando ve llegar a su hija habla.

**-Feliz cumpleaños Mikan **dice levantandose para darle un abrazo y un veso

**-Felicidades hija **dice su madre tambien para hacer lo mismo que su marido

**-Gracias papa gracias mama **dice mikan correspondiendole el abrazo

**-Mikan tenemos algo para ti **buelve hablar el padre, todos se van a sentar y la madre saca una cajita y se la entrega a mikan , mikan lo habre y ve un collar en forma de sol

**-mikan tu padre y yo emos pensado en darte el que me dio mi madre ya que un sol se parace en varios sentidos a ti **dice la madre de nombre Yuka señalandolo y haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que siguiera hablando su marido de nombre Izumi

**-Cada pareja de reyes de cada reino tiene dos distintos uno de la mujer y el otro del hombre** para para poder cojer aire y esperar a que a mikan asintiera como diciendo que asta ahi havia entendido.**-Cuando esa pareja tiene hijos ,y sus hijos cumplen sus 14 años se les pasa uno y cuando este o esta se llega a enamorar de algun principe o princesa los collares se intercambian en modo de declaracion de amor.** termina de decir su padre

**-Aaa muchas gracias es muy bonito prometo que lo voy a cuidar **dice mikan poniendoselo y mirandolo

**-No hay de que , y esperamos que lo cuides ** dice Yuka dandole un beso en la frente

**-Bueno voy a dar un paseo **dice Mikan levantandose de la silla en la que estaba sentada

**-bien, pero no te aleges mucho y recuerda que como es tu cumpleaños van a venir de los demas reinos a la fiesta de tu cumpleaños.**

**Fin**

**LOSIENTO POR QUE SEA TAN CORTO PERO MAÑANA SI PUEDO SEGUIRE Y LO HARE MUCHO MAS LARGO PARA RECOMPESAR**


End file.
